villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thaddeus and Rufus
Thaddeus and Rufus are the secondary antagonists in the 2017 animated film The Star. They were the Hunter's pet dogs who used to work for King Herod. Thaddeus was voiced by Ving Rhames, and Rufus was voiced by Gabriel Iglesias who previously voiced Ned & Zed from Disney's Planes. Personality Being loyal to the Hunter, Thaddeus is intelligent and very serious, compared to Rufus, who isn't exactly bright and think mostly about eating, but just as mean. However, they turned over a new leaf after realizing that the Hunter never cared for them, and Rufus became friendly while Thaddeus became kinder and wiser. Bigoraphy Thaddeus and Rufus first appeared when the three wisemen arrive at Herod's palace and they scare the wisemen' camels Felix, Cyrus and Deborah. When the wisemen tell Herod about the new king, Herod feels threatened and send the Hunter to kill the newborn at all costs. To that end, Thaddeus and Rufus tortured a jerboa named Abby due to her spreading the story to the animals. Abby confessed that she witnessed a girl named Mary being greet by several angels, who foretold of her being the mother of the new Son of God. The Hunter and the dogs then surveyed around Nazareth to find Mary, eventually tracking down her house. However, they soon learn that she left with her husband Josepf and that a donkey named Bo and a dove named Dave are currently staying in the place. Dave tries to distract the dogs with dancing, but Thaddeus discovers Bo trying to escape. They intimidate Bo into telling them after he says Mary's name, but the soldier lifts him and the dogs sniff the bandage on his leg to catch the scent. They then let Bo and David go, in hopes that they would lead them and the Hunter to Mary and Joseph. As Bo helps Mary and Joseph reach Bethlehem to prepare for the child's birth in a manger, Thaddeus and Rufus arrived to the scene, telling Bo to leave as they want to kill the newborn baby. However, Bo refuses to leave and gives Rufus a hoof on the head, and Thaddeus tries to attack, but the chain that he's connected to prevents him from doing so. However, the Hunter arrives to the scene, allowing Thaddeus to pin down Bo. Before the Hunter can accomplish his goal to kill the newborn child, Felix, Cyrus and Deborah bring in a flock of sheep to attack the Hunter and the dogs, sending them on the edge of a cliff. Hanging for dear life, Thaddeus and Rufus begged for the Hunter to save them, but the Hunter shows no compassion as he prepares to drop them to save his own skin. Fortunately, Bo saves Thaddeus and Rufus while the cliff breaks some more, sending the Hunter to fall to his death. After being reeled back to safety and being freed from their chain, Thaddeus and Rufus start to regret their actions, seeing now that the Hunter was only using them. Fortunately, Bo convinces them to forget about it as they are free now and can change for the better. Thaddeus and Rufus would later witness the birth of Jesus, with Thaddeus suggesting that he and Rufus should try to become nice. Quotes Gallery Thaddeus.png|Thaddeus Rufus the Dog.png|Rufus Thaddeus&Rufus.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus4.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus3.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus5.jpg|Thaddeus' evil grin. Thaddeus&Rufus2.jpg|"You just made a big mistake." Thaddeus&Rufus6.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus before the Hunter drops them into the void. Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' redemption. Thaddeus Rufus Bo and Jesus.jpeg|Thaddeus and Rufus seeing the newborn and accepting Bo's friendship. Trivia *Thaddeus is a purebred wolf. Wolves are indigenous to both Eurasia and North America. *Surprisingly, despite being the secondary antagonists, they both had more time on the screen than the Hunter. *Rufus is most likely a Staffordshire bull terrier (a smaller English breed, a very close relative of the pitbull). Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Incompetent Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Predator Category:Stalkers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Theology Villains Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Dimwits Category:Evil from the Past Category:Friend of a Hero